


Adapting to Human Unpredictability

by ilylynnbelle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bouts of PTSD, Connor's hobo outfit, Gavin is unstable, M/M, Plastic pricks, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilylynnbelle/pseuds/ilylynnbelle
Summary: Гэвин обзавёлся бесячим соседом.





	Adapting to Human Unpredictability

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adapting to Human Unpredictability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946062) by [Greenhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorn/pseuds/Greenhorn), [KanraXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXx/pseuds/KanraXx). 



> Посвящаю моей любимой бете, Derine, и Мисоль, потому что без её воплей восторга и страдания я не стала бы доделывать перевод.  
> Ограничиваюсь первой главой, поскольку шустрый переводчик на фикбуке перевел уже две главы (не спросив, кажется, разрешения у авторов, но это уже не моё дело).  
> Мой перевод, конечно, лучше, но дальше я переводить не стану :D  
> Приятного чтения!

Домашний адрес Гэвина Рида Коннор нашёл через базу данных полицейского участка. В его системной памяти хранилась копия. Коннор понимал, что это не лучший, но единственный возможный вариант на данный момент, и, раз уж Рид не пристрелил его прямо у архива, поймав на лжи, он решил, что, должно быть, Гэвин всё-таки не совсем его ненавидит.

Увы, к Хэнку ему сейчас ни ногой, тот и без того сыт по горло и Коннором, и их расследованием. Но именно их сломанная дружба толкнула его на этот шаг: стать девиантом. Он не просто машина. Он – нечто большее. И он надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет вернуть расположение Хэнка.

И вот перед ним квартира №208. Было слышно, как где-то дальше по коридору плакал ребёнок, а у пожарного выхода, Коннор был уверен, торговали наркотиками. Гэвин Рид жил в бедном районе, и это озадачивало. Коннор подумал, что на заработок детектива тот мог бы позволить себе что-нибудь получше. Он постучал в дверь и замер в ожидании.

Никто не ответил.

Коннор посмотрел по сторонам и, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, с силой выкрутил дверную ручку, ломая замок. Надвинув шапку пониже, он шагнул в квартиру. Прошёл к столу, взял стул и прислонил к двери, чтобы та не открывалась.

Взлом с проникновением явно не пройдёт незамеченным, так что, решил Коннор, лучше будет просто дождаться, пока Гэвин не вернётся домой. Его охватило какое-то странное ощущение. Он нервничал. Если его поймают, то быть ему разобранным на запчасти. Ничего хорошего андроидам теперь не светило. Революция провалилась. Маркуса, Норт и остальных убили во время протеста. Андроидов продолжали отправлять в лагеря. Чтобы там разобрать на биокомпоненты и переплавить.

Коннор бегло осмотрел квартиру Гэвина, отмечая обилие пустых банок из-под пива на всех возможных поверхностях и разнообразные коробочки из доставки еды. В кухне он ненадолго задержался у маленького аквариума с золотой рыбкой, что стоял на столешнице. Ещё во время своей первой миссии Коннор приметил в них что-то завораживающее.

Он слегка потерял счёт времени, поэтому звук открывающейся двери застал его врасплох. Коннор не успел убрать стул, прежде чем некто – Гэвин, вероятно, – распахнул дверь ударом ноги.

– Ладно, мудила, а ну покажись, – пригрозил тот, держа пистолет наготове.

Коннор поднял руки в универсальном жесте «сдаюсь» и сделал шаг вперёд:

– Приветствую, детектив Ри… – Гэвин, не церемонясь, выстрелил. Это была месть за то, что Коннор в прошлый раз его вырубил, несомненно.

Андроид не шевельнулся, когда пуля прошила ему плечо, но мог поклясться, что почувствовал глухую боль. Диод на виске померцал жёлто-красным, затем вернулся к спокойному голубому. Коннор моргнул и опустил руки. Важные биокомпоненты не повреждены.

Детектив опустил пистолет.

– Ты что забыл в моей квартире, ушлёпок?!

Рид в два шага подошёл к нему и, оттянув воротник, коротко взглянул на рану в плече.

– Отлично, теперь мне ещё и придётся платить за чёртов ремонт, – пробурчал он, стягивая свою куртку. Отбросив её в сторону, он прошаркал к холодильнику и достал банку пива. Коннор не мог не заметить, что содержимое холодильника преимущественно состояло из полупустых коробочек из доставки.

– Меня бы здесь не было, детектив, но я не нашёл иного выхода, – он облизнул губы и решил извиниться. – Прошу прощения за причинённые неудобства… В нашу последнюю встречу я не имел в виду… ничего личного. Вы преграждали путь к моей миссии.

Коннор, копируя Рида, тоже снял куртку. Он осторожно расположил её на спинке дивана и проследовал на кухню. После такого приветствия он вдруг засомневался в правильности своего решения. Правильно ли он поступил, придя сюда?..

– Меня теперь не починить законным путём, – начал он. – Я больше не работаю ни на Киберлайф, ни на полицию Детройта… – склонив голову, он с интересом проследил, как детектив опустошил половину банки в один глоток.

Гэвин без тени смущения закатил глаза.

– Что же ты к Хэнку не приебался? Или ты больше не следуешь «только его» приказам?

– В настоящий момент Хэнк не будет мне рад.

Ему нельзя было к Хэнку, даже если очень хотелось.

В ответ Гэвин хмыкнул и окинул его взглядом.

– Снимай футболку, будем импровизировать.

Коннор, несмотря на новообретённую свободу, поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему сложно не следовать прямым приказам. Он послушно кивнул и без вопросов стянул футболку. Тириум оставил на ней синие разводы и продолжал сочиться из раны.

– Не могли бы вы не стрелять в меня в дальнейшем? – попросил он. – У меня нет запасной одежды.

С униформой было как-то проще. В модных течениях же он не разбирался от слова совсем, да и вряд ли сможет что-нибудь купить в ближайшее время… Они с Гэвином примерно одного размера. Тот, конечно, немного поплотнее и на дюйм-другой ниже.

Гэвин страдальчески вздохнул.

– Я недостаточно пьян, чтобы разбираться с этим дерьмом, – пробубнил он, запихивая опустевшую банку в уже и без того полное мусорное ведро. Он подошёл к Коннору и ткнул пальцем ровнёхонько в пулевое отверстие. От неожиданности у Коннора даже перехватило дыхание. Он просто взял и так… _непринуждённо_ сунул палец в рану, что его система испытала шок.

– Ну, вроде не так уж страшно.

– Детектив, можно мне позаимствовать одну из ваших рубашек?

Тот предсказуемо вскипел:

– Ага, может, тебе ещё чего подарить, уёбок?

Коннор не видел смысла в постоянном использовании обсценной лексики, но, кажется, само его присутствие доводило детектива до белого каления.

– Нет, детектив Рид, – покачал он головой. Он просил лишь убежища и лишнюю футболку. Он бы обошёлся и первым пунктом, не будь хозяин квартиры таким нервным.

Гэвин направился к выходу из комнаты, не преминув, конечно же, толкнуть его плечом. Каждым своим действием он демонстрировал, насколько ему всё это не нравится. Коннор, чтобы занять время, смочил уголок ныне непригодной к ношению футболки и принялся оттирать тириум с плеча.

Спустя пару минут Рид вернулся, принеся с собой тёмно-серую рубашку.

– И что мне с этим делать? – указал он на пулевое отверстие, пройдясь глазами по фигуре Коннора. – Хуй в штанах есть?

Он собрался было ответить, но второй вопрос внезапно получил приоритет в системе. Диод замерцал жёлтым, Коннор захлопнул рот и предпринял вторую попытку.

– Да, у меня есть мужские гениталии, но они не предназначены для размножения, – он взял протянутую рубашку. – Я думаю, рану следует прижечь, – нашёлся, наконец, нужный ответ.

Ему как-то не слишком понравился внезапный интерес в глазах Гэвина. Тот ещё раз сверкнул взглядом в его сторону.

– Прижечь, говоришь, да? Ха, заебись.

Рид повернулся к плите, щёлкнул кнопкой, крутанул ручку. Щелчок-второй – конфорка загорелась.

Коннору стало немного не по себе.

Рид же, дождавшись, когда пламя разгорится, взял маленькую сковородочку и поставил на огонь.

– И как, – обернулся он, – уже пускал его в ход?

Гэвин беспардонно пялился, опершись на кухонную тумбу, а Коннор настороженно глядел в ответ. Даже на таком расстоянии его сенсоры улавливали жар.

– Нет, – начал он. – Как вам должно быть известно, моя основная функция состоит не в оказании сексуальных услуг, а в поиске и поимке девиантов…

И осёкся. Теперь ему предстояло найти себе новую цель. От одной только мысли голова кругом шла. Никто больше не даст приказ. Он волен выбирать. Что же с ним будет дальше?..

– Детектив, есть ли у вашего любопытства конкретная причина? – поинтересовался он, потому что действительно не понимал.

– Ты мне вроде как должен теперь, раз уж остаёшься под моей крышей.

Коннор потерянно притих.

А Гэвин уже отвернулся к плите и снял сковородку с огня. И абсолютно без предупреждения приложил раскаленным донышком к его плечу. Резко запахло палёной пластмассой. Коннор поморщился и, выждав чуть-чуть, чтобы остыло, потрогал неровный след.

– Всё, одевайся. И пиво мне захвати, – Гэвин, отправив сковороду в мойку, вышел в гостиную.

Коннор послушно натянул рубашку. Она была мягкой и пахла лосьоном после бритья. Нет, он вовсе не жаловался, просто это было… непривычно. Он взял бутылку из холодильника и пошёл следом. Гэвин обнаружился на диване.

В комнате царил полный беспорядок. Работа по дому не входила в число его изначальных функций, но теперь, когда у него море свободного времени, с которым он может делать что угодно, он был вполне не против помочь Гэвину, раз уж тот его приютил.

– Хотите, я немного приберусь? – предложил он. Ему хотелось как-нибудь выразить свою признательность.

Рид с тяжёлым вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана. Взял протянутое пиво. Коннор продолжал на него смотреть. Гэвин вытянул ногу и расположил ступню точно на промежности андроида. Тот перевёл взгляд вниз и обратно с явным замешательством.

– Они и правда чёртовых рабов создают, а? Так ты же вроде теперь девиант? Мне казалось, ты поэтому сюда притащился.

Коннор нерешительно кивнул. В его оправдание, всё это было ему в новинку.

Рид, отхлебнув из бутылки, отставил её в сторону и подался вперёд.

– Хочу, чтоб ты мне отсосал.

В ответ Коннор склонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от лица напротив.

– А если я откажусь? – дерзко спросил он, а искусственное сердце лихорадочно заколотилось.

Гэвин вскочил и, схватив Коннора за волосы, прошипел прямо ему в лицо:

– Девиантский ты кусок дерьма.

Диод Коннора замерцал тревожным жёлтым, но андроид не шевельнулся.

Он чувствовал себя живым во всех смыслах этого слова, но помнил, что человеческая плоть – куда более хрупкая штука. А Гэвин Рид обладал вспыльчивым нравом и весьма неприятным чувством юмора. Если, конечно, и впрямь не хотел минета.

– Отъебись, понял? – Рид толкнул его напоследок и, прихватив бутылку пива, скрылся в ванной. Очень громко хлопнув дверью.

Гэвин Рид – чрезвычайно непредсказуемый человек. Но Коннору всегда нравились сложные миссии.

Он стал собирать пустые банки и коробочки, раскиданные там и тут. Диод постепенно вернулся к синему цвету. Было слышно, как шумел душ. Коннор повернул кран и стал заполнять раковину водой. Увы, он забыл принять во внимание то, как в старых зданиях устроен трубопровод.

За стенкой заорали.

– Выключи! Горячо, блядь! Выключи чёртову воду!

Коннор немедленно закрутил кран. Ведь он же не знал, что трубы сопрягаются. Он дал себе цель: помыть посуду – и забыл обо всём остальном. За стенкой резко стало тихо, и он застыл, готовясь к очередному конфликту с Гэвином. Он поспешил в гостиную, чтобы извиниться уже в который раз за вечер.

Рид вылетел из ванной в одном полотенце. Разъярённо ткнул в него мокрой рукой:

– Ты, сука! Я из-за тебя, блядь, чуть не сварился! – Коннор даже рот открыть не успел, как Гэвин схватил его за горло, заставляя опускаться всё ниже и ниже. Диод окрасился красным, но Коннор, в попытке успокоить, покорно, без возражений встал на колени.

Рука взметнулась, чтобы лечь на пальцы, сомкнувшиеся на гортани. Лицо горело. И шея. И грудь. Внутри всё сжималось от какого-то странного чувства. Ему… нравилось?

Коннор наткнулся взглядом на дорожку из капель на груди Гэвина и проследил за ней до края полотенца.

– Я бы мог тебя сейчас придушить, а ты бы даже не глазом не моргнул… Вам же не дают болевые рецепторы в нагрузку, верно? Скажи, ты заплачешь, а? Ты будешь давиться, если я трахну тебя прямо в твою силиконовую глотку?

О, Коннор мог чувствовать, просто чувства андроида было ужасно сложно объяснить человеку. В стрессовых ситуациях он ощущал… _что-то_ , что называл болью. А теперь, когда он стал девиантом, со всех чувств будто покров сорвали. И всё же ему удавалось сохранять иллюзию спокойствия. Программная ошибка или нет – теперь он живой.

Воздуха совсем не стало: Гэвин сжал руку сильнее. 

– Я… не знаю, – выдавил он. За свою не такую уж и долгую жизнь его впервые принуждали к минету. Сердце сделало кульбит от одной только мысли. Он так и не понял, что чувствовал по этому поводу.

– Никогда за словом в карман не лезешь, а сейчас вдруг молчишь?

Рид, казалось, вовсе не собирался разжимать хватку.

– Гэвин? – шепнул он, поймав отсутствующий взгляд. Словно Рид был не с ним. Коннор сжал пальцы на чужой руке. Как ни странно, это сработало.

– Жалкий ублюдок, – отдёрнув руку, прошипел Гэвин. Коннор судорожно вдохнул, но ему не дали расслабиться – почти моментально в лицо прилетела крепкая затрещина. От силы, с которой его ударили, голова метнулась в сторону.

Гэвин потряс пальцем у него перед носом, как будто бы отчитывал непослушного ребёнка:

– Если ты такой умный, то не будешь меня бесить нахуй, понял?

– Ебаные андроиды, – бросил он, отворачиваясь, и широким шагом ушёл в спальню, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Коннор так и застыл, глядя в одну точку. Наверное, он и правда жалок. У него больше нет цели. Нет миссии. Свобода воли – это, конечно, здорово и всё такое, но как с ней быть? Он до метафорической дрожи в коленках боялся теперь поступить неправильно и, кажется, даже с этим уже не справился. Он неуверенно поднял руку и коснулся горла там, где только что его сжимали чужие пальцы.

Немного успокоившись, он поднялся и замер, не совсем понимая, что ему с собой делать. Гэвин Рид – эмоционально нестабилен и абсолютно вне себя. Чтобы отвлечься, Коннор занял руки уборкой. Тихонечко. Так он хотя бы делом занят.

Было слышно, как Рид говорит сам с собой в соседней комнате.

Какое-то чувство не давало Коннору покоя. Он поймал себя на мысли, что переживает за своего вынужденного соседа.

Почему? Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал.

Что приводило в действие механизм, имя которому Гэвин Рид? Откуда такая ненависть к андроидам?

Коннор подхватил чистый стакан и налил воды. Людям необходима вода, чтобы нормально функционировать. К тому же, уровень алкоголя в крови Гэвина наверняка был выше нормы. Коннор, подойдя к двери, помедлил чуть-чуть, но всё же осторожно постучал.

– Детектив Рид? – спокойным голосом позвал он. – Могу я войти?

За дверью стало тихо, но спустя несколько долгих секунд раздалось:

– Заходи, ушлёпок.

Получив разрешение, Коннор вошёл и прикрыл за собой дверь, решив оставить без внимания излюбленное детективом ругательство. Он протянул Гэвину стакан воды.

Тот, как-то потерянно глядя в зеркало напротив, растрепал ещё мокрые волосы рукой.

– Почему ты пришёл ко мне? Почему из всех уродов города ты выбрал именно меня? – устало спросил Гэвин.

Коннор растерялся на мгновение, но ответ нашёлся почти сразу:

– Вы были единственным возможным вариантом.

Иерихон потерян, а Хэнк ненавидел его ещё больше, чем сам Рид. Киберлайф был бы не прочь заиметь его голову, и Коннору просто необходимо было срочно скрыться. Здесь бы никогда не стали искать.

Гэвин поднялся с кровати, подобрал чёрную рубашку и тёмно-серые трусы, наконец приводя себя хоть в какой-то порядок. Полотенце он, конечно же, просто кинул на пол к остальной одежде.

Коннор отвёл взгляд. Он сегодня извинялся не раз, но ему всё казалось, что этого мало.

– Я не хочу… – нужные слова никак не находились, – _умирать_ , детектив, – закончил он еле слышно.

Гэвин спокойно мог его сдать, будь у него такое желание. Что его останавливало? У Коннора не было ни единой причины доверять ему, но вот он здесь, в полной его милости.

Ему не сказали ни слова, и Коннор только вслушивался в вой полицейской сирены за окном, пока Рид одевался. Закончив, тот обернулся, и Коннор снова поймал его взгляд. Тот долго смотрел на стакан воды, всё ещё зажатый в руке андроида, затем всё-таки взял его. В глазах обоих было что-то отчаянное.

– Ты и правда девиант.

Да, но это ничего не меняло. Все андроиды теперь подлежат утилизации. Киберлайф найдёт его рано или поздно. Гэвин, каким бы непредсказуемым ни был, всегда следовал только одному мотиву – личной выгоде.

Гэвин допил воду и прямо на глазах у Коннора разбил стакан об угол шкафа. Порезал руку до крови, но, кажется, его это ни капли не волновало. Выбрав осколок побольше, он поднёс его к лицу Коннора. В отсветах фонарей с улицы и осколок, и рука казались алыми.

Если бы андроиды умели потеть, то Коннора сейчас бы точно прошиб холодный пот. Но он всё же не двинулся с места, ожидая, что будет дальше.

Рука с осколком дотянулась до правого виска и поддела диод. Коннор ошарашенно заморгал. Вот такого развития событий он точно не ждал. Синтетическая кожа сомкнулась над впадинкой, где мгновение назад ещё светился диод, делая след практически неразличимым.

Рид зло вздёрнул подбородок, оказавшись вдруг ещё на несколько сантиметров ближе.

– Пусть ублюдищам придётся жопу себе рвать, чтоб тебя найти, а? – диод полетел в сторону. – А теперь свалил нахуй. Мне нужен мой блядский сон.

Коннор, игнорируя последний комментарий Гэвина, опустил взгляд на кровоточащую руку.

– Вам нужна медицинская помощь.

Это он умеет. Первая помощь была частью его программы.

Он осторожно, почти бережно, взял Гэвина за руку. Дверь в ванную всё ещё была распахнута настежь, и Коннор, упорный как никогда, довёл Рида до самой раковины. Включил холодную воду, промыл порез, внимательно осмотрел рану. Прижал к ней чистое полотенце.

– Кровоточит сильно, поэтому кажется, что порез глубже, чем есть на самом деле, – Коннор встретил взгляд Гэвина. – Швы не потребуются, – почему Рид так неосторожен? – Детектив, есть ли у вас аптечка? – Руку всё же следовало забинтовать.

Гэвин, казалось, просто смирился со всем.

– За зеркалом, – вздохнул он. – В душе не ебу, почему ты за меня так беспокоишься, – Рид следил за его движениями, приподняв бровь.

Коннор открыл шкафчик. Вынув аптечку, пробежался пальцами по содержимому, пока не нашёл, что искал. Он не понял последнюю фразу Гэвина.

– Вы ранены, – склонив голову, Коннор высказал очевидную, на его взгляд, вещь. – Я следую стандартному протоколу, – быстро и аккуратно перевязав руку, он спрятал аптечку на место. – Детектив, могу я задать личный вопрос? – и, пока его не послали куда подальше, продолжил: – Почему вы так беспечно относитесь к собственной жизни?

Неужели тот бы так и лёг спать с окровавленной рукой? А если бы оказалось, что швы нужны? Коннор подозревал, что отчасти винить следует алкоголь.

Гэвин, слегка покачиваясь, посмотрел сначала на свежезабинтованную руку, потом опять на Коннора.

– Беспечно отношусь к жизни? Ха! – хмыкнул он. – И это мне говорит напарник пьяницы на грани самоубийства. Пиздец смешно, ушлёпок.

Но только Хэнк ему больше не напарник. И Коннор тонул в удушающем чувстве вины из-за того, что подвёл его. Он знал: это всё он виноват, если бы не Коннор, Хэнк бы никогда не сдал значок. Если бы только Коннор разрешил себе чувствовать чуть _раньше_. Но он стал для Хэнка лишь очередным поводом ненавидеть андроидов.

– Ну, выпил я чуть-чуть, и что теперь. Рука заживёт, от кровопотери не умру. – Он ещё раз окинул Коннора взглядом. – Я спать.

И ушёл.

Коннор, обдумывая их разговор, проводил его глазами.


End file.
